The Dragon Sanctuary: Celestial Witch
by mebassett99
Summary: Hiroshi's Labyrinth holds more mysteries than even the first spinjitzu master. Like the fact that it's actually a giant protective shield for dragons. Then we have the dragon keepers or the witch's each specializing in a different element. Much like Via, and this is how she got involved in the mess that is the ninja's life. (Rating may change later)
1. My name is Via

"I hate my life."

* * *

 _That's me, or rather me from before I had to leave the sanctuary. My name is Olivia Lux I have shoulder length brown hair with gold and silver highlights, pale skin and dark blue eyes. My current situation is rather difficult to explain. Though the simplest explanation is I am covered in dragon puke. Thank the ancestors I wore my work outfit that day._

* * *

I glare at the water dragon that decided to puke on me. "Really, you just had to go and puke on me dew." She just looks at me innocently and the next thing I know I'm on the ground with her breathing water at me. When it finally stops I shoot her an annoyed look but she licks me and I sigh and just smile at her. "I really can't stay mad at you can I."

I stand up and pet her and gently lead her back to the other water dragons. Watching her get back into the lake with the others. I look at my clothes then at the the clouds that were going over the sun. "Well it'll be awhile before I dry off...might as well go check the borders again."

* * *

 _Back then I lived in what is called the dragon sanctuary. It's where all the dragons lived, well except for four of them but most of you already know that story. It's where they went to change and grow, it's where they were born and raised. Speaking of being born hatching season is coming up, but that's beside the point. The sanctuary was located in a valley that was in the middle of Hiroshi's Labyrinth. The jungle protected us and only the worthy could actually enter. The reason I constantly checked the border though was because of the shadows._

* * *

I was trekking along the border of the sanctuary, which was taking a while simply because of the dense jungle. "Huh I thought I'd at least see some animals but nothing." It seemed a little too quiet today. Then I feel it, this raging darkness that's in the labyrinth. I closed my eyes and tried to feel where exactly it was coming from.

"It seems to be coming from...directly in front of me?" I murmured to myself. Then I saw a flash of green light and the shadow was gone. I broke out in a sprint going not even twenty feet in front of me. Let's face it the jungle is really dense, especially when you get closer to the sanctuary. Then I saw it, a small clearing I didn't even know was there covered in a giant scorch mark and an eighteen year old boy in the middle of it. He had blonde hair, and not golden blonde but more of a pale blonde, tanned skin and the most prominent aspect of him is that he was wearing a green gi.

He also happened to be out cold so thinking about what I could do. I couldn't bring him back to the sanctuary but I could sit down and wait for him to wake up, however long that would take.

* * *

 _That was when my life changed forever. That boy was like a kind of linchpin, the moment he appeared in my life it would never be the same and I was about to go on the adventure of a lifetime and do the one thing I never thought I'd be able to do; leave the sanctuary._

 **AN: This is my new story if you like it comment and let me know. If not oh well I can't please everyone. Just some information that may be useful, This story takes place after the whole incident with shooting the weapons into space but I'm changing something. The ultra dragon never appeared but they killed the devourer anyways. I know I'm evil but I want each of the dragons to grow and evolve on their own and not become one giant one. I am also going to give Lloyd his own dragon and am looking for names, if you have any please PM me. I hope you liked it.**


	2. A Name

"How hard did he hit his head?" I'm just sitting there and waiting for him to wake up after I dragged him out of that crater. I had been sitting there for almost three hours and having had nothing better to do I took to drawing in the dirt, I've made a very good likeness of my dragon Aurora.

 _I forgot to mention, I have a dragon too. Her name is Aurora, which means dawn, and she has this weird sixth sense which means she finds me when I actually need her. Like right now, she often tends to knock some sense into me._

I felt the air pick up around me and Aurora landed next me and starts to nuzzle me. I smile softly at her and start to pet her. Then she notices the boy and goes to investigate. I watch as she sniffs him and then starts licking his face. Which apparently wakes him up because he starts to move.

Huh. Where am I? Wait, who am I? Then everything is wet forcing me to open my eyes and a giant dragon is licking my face. It looks like a giant rainbow that is highlighted with silver. Then the dragon backs away and I see her. The Most beautiful girl I had ever seen, brown hair with gold and silver highlights, Dark blue eyes that remind me of the night sky.

Snapping back to reality I try to get up but find I'm too weak. The next thing I know I have a dagger pointed at my throat.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" I give him a calculating look while he just looks confused. Then he talks, "I don't know." This makes me pause, "What do you mean you don't know?" He just looks at me, "I can't remember anything!" Then he starts to hyperventilate and go into shock so I do the only thing I can think of then. Slap him...hard.

He blinks at me in shock making me sigh, " If you don't remember than let me fill in a few gaps...you're in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. My best guess is you got chased by some of the shadow beasts and were hit on the head when the blast went off, I think you caused the blast though." He just nods and looks around the little clearing and seems a little lost. I sheath my dagger then I whistle a little and Aurora comes over to me.

I look over at the boy and after a silent mental debate I grab his arm. "Just so you know not everyone knows about this place and the only reason you get to go there is because it's dangerous to walk around with no memories." He looks at me confused. "Where exactly are we going?" I just smirk and get on Aurora pulling him on behind me. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Then Aurora takes off and heads back to the sanctuary with the boy I found in the jungle. I watch the scenery and then I feel it, the barrier.

 _We have a sort of magical barrier that surrounds the sanctuary. It makes it look like another part of the jungle and will transport you directly to the other side, unless of course someone invites you in._

Looking at the sanctuary from above always makes me smile. It's basically a bunch of different habitats for each of the different dragons, such as water, ice, fire , lightning, earth and air. Though some dragons shared habitats such as air and earth, and some dragons don't have a habitat and just stay in the forest areas.

I glance back at the boy and he's looking at everything and I just smile. "You would never think this is in the middle of a jungle but Hiroshi's Labyrinth was made to hide this place. Hey…" Then I pause, I don't even know what to call him. He's looking at me curiously waiting for me to continue. "I don't even know what to call you. Any sort of name you can think of?" I see him thinking, then he answer's as Aurora goes to land by my house. "I can remember the name Lloyd..so I guess you can call me that." I smile at him. "Well Lloyd welcome to the dragon's sanctuary."


	3. Beginning of change

It's been three months since Lloyd came to the sanctuary and it has been the best three months of my life. I didn't realize how much I missed human contact and considering my mother was the only other person and she died when I was ten it's been a while. I may have become a bit socially awkward in the last few years. Today is different though, Hatching season starts today and I've taught Lloyd enough to help with the new baby dragons.

 _Once every five years the dragons lay their eggs and after months and months of incubation, courtesy of overprotective and viscous mothers, they hatch leaving cute baby dragons that have no control over their ability to "breath" their element. This means repairs out the wazoo and a lot less sleep than I normally get. Lucky for me I don't have to do it alone this year since I have been teaching Lloyd about caring for dragons._

Lloyd and I are sitting in the dining room going over last-minute preparations for the hatching. "So you have the spare clothes I gave you and the fact that you are apparently trained in the ninja arts means that you have a one up on the exploding eggs." He gives me a look of surprise and horror at the exploding part. "What do you mean they explode?!" I blink once and realize I forgot to mention that, "Sorry, but yeah they explode. Whatever element the dragon represents will explode when the egg hatches, it's sort of like a precautionary measure to keep predators from eating the newborns as soon as they hatch." He just stares at me but nods anyway and we leave to go find said eggs before they start exploding.

* * *

With the Ninja

On the bounty was an entirely different story. It was like a cloud of hopelessness had settled over it and that hopelessness was reflected in the actions of the ninja. Lloyd had been missing for three months and every time they got a call they would jump up and hope it was their lost friend.

Kai was angrier than usual, always snapping and losing his patience. On top of that, he wouldn't stop killing the training dummies with his sword. Jay wasn't any better and on top of snapping at people was locked away in the bridge working on something...it could be anyone's guess what he was building. Cole didn't leave the weight room and kept trying to lift more than he could and kept overdoing it ending up on mandatory bedrest most days while sulking about it. Zane was going over as many databases as he could trying to their lost friend.

The only clue they even had that he may have been okay is there was no blood anywhere after he ran. They were also looking into whatever had attacked them, almost resembling living shadows. Sensei Wu had never seen anything like it before and even with all of his knowledge he had no idea what they were.

The only one trying to do anything productive and keep appearances up was Nya the resident samurai. This left relations strained and no one wanted to face the fact that an unknown enemy had Lloyd and they had no idea how to find him.

Another tense morning on the bounty was leaving everyone jumpy and breakfast was no better than the attitude anyone had at the moment. With everyone sitting down to a tense meal and curt conversations no one knew that their friend was going to be coming home pretty soon and a whole new adventure would begin for them all. Altering fate forever.

* * *

Back in the Sanctuary

"Lloyd, what you trying to do with the egg? It's going to hatch any minute now!" I said in a bit of a panicked voice as it meant that he was going to deal with the backlash. He just looked at me like I was crazy, "What are you talking about? I was just moving it away from the trees." Then it happens and the egg explodes. This also happened to be a fire dragon egg so it was rather painful. I watched Lloyd get hit with the flames and thrown back into a boulder and slamming his head against it.

Rushing over to check on him after a brief moment of shock. "Are you okay, you hit your head pretty hard?" The concern is palpable in my voice and the guy I have secretly gotten a crush on over the last three months being hurt is not good for my nerves. He looks at me and his eyes look different. Like a fog has been removed from them and are clearer now. "I'm good, better than good actually! Liv I remember everything!" I look at him in wide eyes and shock clearly evident on my face, but he continues talking already on a roll. "I was being chased by some shadows and I ended up running into Hiroshi's labyrinth to try and get away. Oh no! The others must be so worried about me! I'm going to be in so much trouble once I get back! I…"

I stop him by putting my hand over his mouth cutting of his next words before he even gets a chance to say them. "Lloyd what are you even rambling about...If that's even your name anymore." He gets this strange look in his eyes like he just remembered that I didn't know his full name or actual name since he had forced amnesia. "My name is Lloyd Garmadon...I guess you could say I'm the green ninja."

 _From that moment on everything changed and I wasn't sure what was going to happen anymore. Everything clicked after he told me his name and we spent the next week getting him ready to leave. This also involved fining a way for me to go with his since I could not physically leave the sanctuary. That week my curse was finally going to be broken and we didn't even know we were soulmates at the time._


End file.
